A Christmas wish
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: It's Christmas time on Auldrant but in Baticul one soul can't be happy he just wants his other half to be there with him. AschxLuke Story with two of mine characters. Based of KiraLacus forevers stories given a tad update for better reading. this is a Oneshot


This is a Boy to Boy love story, not my usual writing style, but I suddenly felt the urge to do so, and it's based on the stories by KiraLacus forever, however with two of my characters. It takes up after they rescue Luke, but Lorelei is not willing to give up Luke, so that he can be with Asch. Lexuk is dead in the battle against Ark and neither Lucian nor Shadigan (As my characters are called) was there to do anything about it.

This story takes place a few months later on the Christmas days when Shadigan and Lucian comes over from Malkuth so Lucian can spend some days with her parents.

Be prepared for oocness and faults in the writing this was written a little over a year ago so bear with me.

Well, if you don't like don't read, but if you do and go on and read please leave a review once you're done.

* * *

Tales of the Abyss

A Christmas wish

Asch stood at the balcony looking over Baticul. He couldn't put words on how much he missed Luke his replica that had given up his life to make him live, not once but twice now.

"What is a life without you?"

"Hey bro'" a voice called. It was Lucian, that came out to him clad in warm clothes, looking at her bother with a huge smile on her face, "still thinking about him?"

Asch nodded looking away from his sister, who looked at him worried, "I feel like I'm missing something" he answered. He had forgotten, Lucian had promised to come by for Christmas.

She still wasn't fully accepted by the Duke, but the Lady was always happy. Shadigan had raised the girl in proper ways, not a snob, but a gentle person, who knew both sides of the countries. The girl had taught Asch a few things about life, not the big things, but the small ones and this he was happy about.

"Me too" Lucian said coming out to him as well as watching as the snow fell, "Shadigan is praying to the angels for an solution, they are having a hard time to decide. "

Asch liked that change for the time being, "speaking of angels, where is she?" he said smiling, wondering why Lucian had come alone into the room. Normally the two girls were inseparable and were always together, that was because Lucian regarded Shadigan as a sister and protector and had for all those years

It hadn't been more than a year, since Asch meet Lucian in Grand Chokmah, mistaken her for Luke and even Lexuk, but Shadigan had appeared looking at both, knowing that he was the son of Duke Fabre. Asch had taken the two girls with him. Madam Fabre had been in shock, looking at the girl. The truth about Lucian had come out, but to still secure her, Shadigan had brought the girl back to Malkuth.

"She's around greeting Tear and Natalia," Lucian said, "she'll come here as the last place, since I'm spending the Christmas here. Mother was thrilled to hear that"

"Well, we got a lot of time to catch up on" Asch said, remembering when he came back. How glad his parents had been to see him, but also surprised to see Lucian, whom they hadn't seen in all those years since Asch had been abducted.

"Yeah, it's not easy. Shadigan saved my life, that's one thing. But 7 years apart from here" Lucian looked upwards hearing footstep. She looked back spotting a girl, who leaned against the door looking at them. She had a cape over the light garment, she was wearing. Her blond hair was wet, but it was still elegant, on her forehead, a blue crystal was competing with her eyes over the light from the room.

"Shadigan" Asch said surprised.

"I'm sorry for coming at this hour, I had things I needed to do" Shadigan said, as she walked forward. As she looked no one would know; that she was an angel, but those close to her knew about it.

"It's alright, I needed to think for myself," Asch said, "about Luke I can't stop thinking about him"

Shadigan looked from Asch to Lucian sighing. She left the room, she had business to do. She looked up into the weather, as she came outside the Manor the snow was still falling. She needed to get busy this day was one of wishes and this one day her powers was on the highest.

/

A bright light appeared, before Shadigan at the Planetary Fonic Arte, where she was at the light parted into two one resembling a boy in the teens and the other a man. She had her wings out to understand what the Fonon sentience was saying.

_Shadigana, what brings you around to call me down here?_

"Lorelei, this is one of the day where I as an angel can use a range of my abilities" Shadigan winced a little as her Ancient Ispanian name. How she hated it like she did with her full name "I want to get Luke with me, if it's possible"

Lorelei looked at Shadigan, she knew what the answer would be, "Lorelei, he's got someone, who's waiting for him and calling him. Keeping him in the fon belt is murder to those, who awaits him" Shadigan held a hand over her heart, "if it's power you need, I'll provide it. I can use the seventh fonon to and I call fonons or mana from other worlds to use my abilities"

The young teen looked from Lorelei to Shadigan, _I'm aware of your abilities, one who always shines, but Luke gave his life to Asch therefore they can't meet anymore._

"If it's a life you need, I'll give you mine. I'm an angel, who knows how many years I have lived. I lost track of time a long time ago. You must remember that one that willingly wants to sacrifice a live has me behind them, since its destiny"

_And what does destiny say for Luke then…_

"To me it's asking me to make sure, he's brought with me, so he can live with his friends" Shadigan answered.

Lorelei looked at the shape next to him, Shadigan was offering a new destiny, _what about Lorelei? _He asked Shadigan

"Lorelei is going to be safe" Shadigan flashed her wings for a second, "if it's any consolation, Lorelei will stay in contact with you"

Lorelei flashed at this, Shadigan frowned as the conversation now was going on a different level. She made her own body glow just the same. The conversation went on for a long time before Lorelei finally gave in.

_Just protect him Shadigan he's a valuable soul._

"Lorelei, I have, with success, protected one of the sacred flames for 7 years and I'll continue just that," Shadigan saw Lorelei vanish and the other look at her.

Shadigan smiled, as she heard his wish. She flapped her wings making them sparkle and taking on a new shape, before engulfing the two in a bright light "your wish will be granted" her voice sounded.

/

Shadigan and another person came walking through the snowy weather, as they stepped out of the elevator. The person in the back stopped looking up, it had been years since he had stood there watching the buildings. They were both clad warm since the snowfall had begun again.

"Are you okay?" Shadigan asked the person, she was worried, but he seemed okay.

"It's just to take it all in again" he said, smiling at her.

"Shadigan!" a voice called, the person hid behind Shadigan, not wanting to be spotted

"I'm here, Tear. Don't shout we don't want to alert Asch" Shadigan said, as the girl came running.

"I know but we can't find him" Tear said, "he left some time ago and haven't returned."

Shadigan looked worried, if Asch was gone, her present for him wouldn't go well, "I'll look for him" Tear passed her, not looking at the person in the back.

"So what is it?"

Shadigan looked upwards at the Castle, "I vaguely remember that Asch had a place in the castle" the two ran up there, "keep the hood on"

The person nodded and followed.

/

Shadigan opened the door to a unused chamber, Asch had often hidden in here together with Lucian, but Shadigan had always found them again. She hushed on the person behind her making him stand still, as she walked forward to talk to the heir of the Duchy.

Asch turned around spotting Shadigan, who came walking, "Shadigan, I want to be alone please" he said to her.

"Is that so?" she said turning around, she looked in at the person in the room behind them. The person wearing a hood came in looking at Asch, "we are sad to hear that"

"Who is this?"

"It's a small present from me. I think, you'll like it if you walk closer saying hello" Shadigan said, gently pushing Asch forward to greet this person.

Asch walked forward, suddenly getting anxious wasn't there something familiar about this person? He reached up with shaking hands, pulling the hood down making a short mane of a brighter red hair loose. He then looked into a couple of equally green eyes.

"it can't be true…" Asch said, looking back at Shadigan, who had her hands behind her back smiling, "is it"

Shadigan nodded, Asch had been told about her ability, that she rarely used, but that she could if she wanted too, "at Christmas ones wishes can become true, if only they can be granted and his could"

"Asch" the sound of that voice... how he had missed it, he looked back at the person, "it is me"

Shadigan left the room, she looked in at the two that hugged and kissed each other, "Merry Christmas Asch and Luke" she softly said.

Shadigan exited the castle watching Lucian come forward, "did you give him your present?"

"Yes, I did. Lucian, are you sure you don't want to come with me to Gran Chokmah?"

"Yes, they'll need me" Lucian answered. Shadigan looked up

"Lucian, promise me to watch them, until I'm back. I have a little job to do" Shadigan ascended her wings, while Lucian nodded seeing Shadigan take off.

During the night you could hear the Fonons, if you were a Fonist, and through the air a song was sung, both were the same. It was the song of an angel. Luke and Asch both looked out of the window to see the skies clear and the stars as well. Among them one shone brighter than the others giving off a heavenly sight.

Lucian entered their room in silence, but she was felt, Asch held a hand out to make her come. Luke looked at her the three smiled at each other.

Lucian closed her eyes listening to the song…

…a reminder to all, that even in Christmas, someone would go through it all to be with others again…

…and also that during Christmas it was about thinking about those, close to you…

Lucian opened her eyes looking at Luke, whose eyes were sparkling. Via their connection ,he was able to hear the song too, "who is it that makes the fonons do that?" He asked very gently. Asch looked at Lucian, who knew all too well.

"Angels, our angel"

"Shadigan?"

Lucian nodded at her brother and his replica, "Few days a year, she can grant special wishes. However during Christmas, she can make fonons and other magic sing with her" Lucian answered closing her eyes once more. listening as a new song had begun.

_Merry Christmas to all!_


End file.
